kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Wildlife
Various kinds of Animals exist in Kingdom which serve as the primary source of income in the early game, later being replaced by more efficient farming. Only free-roaming archers can hunt animals, stationed ones or accompanying knights will ignore any animals. Rabbit Rabbits are the first source of income that the Monarch will encounter, and most efficient at that. They emerge from patches of tall grass, also known as rabbit bushes, ignoring the Monarch and archers while hopping around in the grass. They take only one hit to kill and will drop a single coin upon death. Archers will ignore rabbits at night-time. Rabbits bushes appear in large patches of grass. More bushes can be that can appear after cutting trees so that the grass has more space to grow. Rabbit bushes will disappear if a building is constructed near them. There seems to be a limited number of rabbit bushes per map. Thus clearing distant forests can lead to a situation where bushes and rabbits are too far off for your archers to hunt. ''Kingdom: New Lands ''only: Rabbit bushes disappear also if they become located inside the kingdom borders, as walls are expanded. Deer Deer are much more difficult to hunt than rabbits, as they take more than one hit and flee if the players gets too close, however they are much more rewarding. Experienced players can easily make huge amounts of money by herding them towards groups of archers. They take 2 hits to kill and will drop 2-4 coins upon death (3 hits for 3 coins in New Lands). Archers will continue to shoot at deer at night-time if they get close enough to the base. However, in NL it is important to notice a spawn cap of 7 concerning the amount of deer population in a world simultaneously. Herding Deer When the player gets too close to a deer, it will start running in the opposite direction which the player was approaching from. However, the player's horse is faster and has enough stamina (especially when affected by the Well-Fed Buff), so it is relatively easy to outrun the deer, and by running in same direction, when the player gets in front of the deer, it will turn around and start running in the opposite direction from the player's position again. It is best to herd deer either during the day or right after an enemy attack, to ensure that you do not accidentally encounter a horde of enemies. The most efficient way of herding deer involves use of the Great Stag mount (New Lands) that can be found after unlocking it on the third island. With this mount you can persuade deer to run up to your archers, even run into the middle of your base. Deer will continue to follow you until they get attacked by an archer at which point they will run as usual. After they flee you can easily go up to them and persuade them to run into your base again. In classic the deer will almost always run away from you when walking your mount toward them, making herding easy. In New Lands the deer will randomly run toward and past you making herding a challenge without the Great Stag mount. Another one of the methods of killing deer is by use of the Great Bear mount that is found after unlocking on the fourth island. This mount can actually kill deer by using its pounce. Be warned that you need to hit the deer twice for it to actually die. The pounce can also kill rabbits but the actual area that the charge damages is quite weird as it is based off of its movement animation. Trivia Birds will sometimes appear on bushes and fly away when the monarch gets to close. They are white in colour and cannot be hunted. Fish will sometimes jump out of the river and back into it again. they cannot be hunted and do not affect gameplay. Category:Kingdom The Game